What If
by yumyumbagel
Summary: ON HIATUS What if Lloyd had a twin sister and a younger sister? What if Cole had a two year younger sister? What if Jay had an older sister? (Note: Read How It All Happened before reading this or else you'll probably be confused) OCs included :) (Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.)
1. Crazy, Mixed-up Life

******Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**OCs in story:**

**Name:** Lorraine"Lorrie"Garmadon

**Ninja Info:** Purple Ninja, Master of the Female Elements

**Family:** Twin of Lloyd, One year older sister of Lou, Daughter of Garmadon & Misako

**Hair:** Dirty blonde

**Eyes:** Purple

**Personality: **Loves playing pranks and tricks

* * *

**Name:** Louise"Lou"Garmadon

**Ninja Info:** Pink Ninja, Master of Nature

**Family:** 1 year younger sister of Garmadon twins, Daughter of Garmadon & Misako

**Hair:** Light blonde with pink streaks

**Eyes:** Pink

**Personality: **Shy and quiet

* * *

**Name:** Sasha Brookstone

**Ninja Info:** Classified

**Family:** 2 year younger sister of Cole, Daughter of Lou Brookstone

**Hair:** Black with dark green streaks

**Eyes:** Dark brown

**Personality:** Acts tough but is afraid to admit her secrets

* * *

**Name:** Jane Walker

**Ninja Info:** Classified

**Family:** 1 year older sister of Jay, Daughter of Ed & Edna

**Hair:** Jay's hair color but lighter

**Eyes:** Blue

**Personality: **Fun-loving and carefree

* * *

**Ch.1**

_Lorrie POV: _

We went back to the Bounty and I looked in the mirror.  
I looked so...different.

Lou doesn't know but Zane's a robot so we don't know how old he is. Cole's nineteen. Kai's eighteen. Lloyd and I used to be ten, but now we're seventeen like Jay and Nya. Lou was nine, now she's sixteen.

*Sigh* Crazy, mixed-up life.

~A few days later~

_Kai POV:_

I waited for everyone to sleep before bringing out green and pink dye. I colored Lloyd and Lou's hair.

I went to Sensei's room and dyed his beard gold.

Nya got silver hair.

I went back to my room and dyed my hair bright red. Jay got dark blue, Cole recieved purple and Zane's was light blue.

The dye lasts for a month. Except mine, of course. Mine was washable.

I hid the dye in Lorrie's cabinet and went to bed.

_'Revenge is sweet.'_


	2. Sneak Peek

**********Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**Hey! Yumyumbagel here! I just want you to know that I put up a poll to see which Garmadon girl you like best :)**

* * *

**X POV:**

I'm gonna kill who did this.

I looked at the dining table and saw XX was the only one without colored hair. The ninja, XX, XXX and I went back to our room. I opened XX's cabinet.

"**XX!**" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Dye bottles were stuffed in the cabinet.

The others looked at me and turned to XX with angry eyes.

"You!" XXXX screamed

We looked at the dye bottles.

Oh no she didn't.

* * *

**In case you're confused, X is one person while XX is another. Same with XXX and XXXX. You'll see who they are in the next chapter ;)**

**And yes, I like smileys :)**

* * *

**Important Note: To those who read this chapter before I put this note, sorry about the poll! I forgot to add it to my profile. Well, now it's up so please vote, voters :)**


	3. Now I'm Guilty

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**Ch.2**

_Lorrie POV:_

I woke up to screaming.  
I sat up and what I saw was so crazy.

Kai had bright red hair, Jay had dark blue, Cole had purple, Zane had light blue, Lloyd had green and Lou had pink.

We met gold-bearded Sensei and silver haired Nya and I just about died laughing.

_Lloyd POV:_

I'm gonna kill who did this.

I looked at the dining table and saw Lorrie was the only one without colored hair. The ninja, Lorrie, Lou and I went back to our room and I opened Lorrie's cabinet.

"LORRIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Dye bottles were stuffed in the cabinet.

The others looked at me and turned to Lorrie with angry eyes.

"You!" Jay screamed

We looked at the dye bottles.

Oh no she didn't.

_Kai POV:_

I'm guessing they saw the one month thing.

"**A MONTH?!**" Lloyd screamed

"Pink isn't bad." Lou said

"Lou is correct. Light blue is quite nice." Zane said

The others apparently didn't hear them.

"**WHY?!**" Cole screamed

"I didn't do it!" Lorrie said a tear sliding down her cheek

Now I'm guilty.


	4. Why Do You Have Blue Hair?

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**Ch.3**

_Lorrie POV:_

"STOP IT!" Kai yelled "I did it."

"What!?" Jay said

"I dyed your hair and left out Lorrie to frame her as a prank." He replied "I didn't know it would go this far."

He turned to me.

"Lorrie, I...I'm so sorry."

I slapped him. "That's for framing me."

Then I kissed him on the cheek. "And that's for giving me a great prank idea."

_'Why am I blushing? I hate Kai. But he's cute. What am I saying? Arrggghhhh! Teenage emotions!'_

Suddenly, the alarm sounded.

_Cole POV:_

"Guys!" Nya said through the speaker "The serpentine were spotted in the junkyard!"

"My family!" Jay shouted "Quickly!"

"Not you guys. You're too important." I said to the Garmadons

"Please!"

_'Not the puppy dog eyes! Why do they still work?!'_

"Fine, but just now." I grumbled

"**YES!**"

~At the junkyard~

Jay ran in first shouting "Mom! Dad! Jane!"

"Who's Jane?" I asked

"The one year older sister I never mentioned to you guys for some rea-JANE!"

He ran to a girl with a mouth taped shut and carefully removed the tape.

"Finally! I can talk!" She shouted. Yeah, she's related to Jay.

"Are you okay sis?" Jay asked pulling down his hood.

"Yeah I'm fine Ja-Why do you have blue hair?" Jane asked

"I'll tell you later. Where's mom and dad?" He replied

"They went to the city before the snakes came." She replied "I'll just leave them a note."

"After that we'll take you to the Bounty." I told her

"Sounds good!" She chimed before running off to write a note.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**To dixicorn: I think you should smack him. ;) **

**To Emili-the-shadow-ninja: I would love to find out how the ninja react to that. ;)**

**To KiaFlame: Kai is guilty as not charged. ;)**


	5. Do I?

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**Ch.4**

_Cole's POV:_

"Hey Cole," Jay said "Can Jane ride the dragon with you? Nya would kill me if she saw her with me and she's adventurous so she'll probably want to ride the drag-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Does she talk as much as you?" I asked

"Yeah"

_Jane POV:_

Cole was helping me up his dragon when-

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"

I prepared to hid the ground but instead, I felt two arms wrap around me.

"You okay?" Cole asked

"Yeah." I replied blushing

He helped me up again and told me to hold on tight.

Then we were up in the air.

My first thought was "COOL!"

"You like it up here?" Cole smiled

I blushed and nodded.

_'He's so cute when he smiles. Wait, WHAT!? This is one of my brother's best friends! I don't like him! Do I?'_

_Cole POV:_

Jane blushed.

_'She's so cute when she blushes. Wait, WHAT!? This is my best friend's sister! I don't like her! Do I?'_

_Jane POV:_

We landed on The Bounty.

A girl in red suddenly came out and hugged my brother. Probably Nya.

She turned to me and Cole.

"Who are you?" She asked "Cole's girlfriend?"

I blushed bright red.

"No! I'm Jay's older sister. Jane"

"Oh, sorry." She said

"It's okay." I replied

_'If only I **WAS** his girlfriend'_

* * *

**To lovescats1999: Jay would have to write to his parents and they would probably tell Jane about it :)**

**Keep reviewing! :)**


	6. JANE!

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**Ch.5**

_Jane POV:_

"You're Nya?" I asked the girl

She nodded.

"My brother told me **EVERYTHING** about you." I smirked "You have an older brother named Kai, you're allergic to perfume, and you're Samurai X. He said a lot more though."

Jay turned beet red.

"JANE!"

Nya held back a laugh.

"Here's Kai." She said pointing to the ninja in red.

"Master of fire. Nice to meet you." Kai said pulling down his hood

"I'm Zane. Master of ice." The ninja in white pulled down his hood

"Louise." The ninja in pink said softly while taking her mask off "Or Lou. Master of nature. Younger sister of those two."

She pointed at the ninja in purple and green who already took their mask/hood off.

"Lloyd Garmadon, Green Ninja, Master of all male elements." The green ninja said

"And Lorraine or Lorrie Garmadon, Purple Ninja, Master of all female elements." The purple ninja said

"We're the Garmadon twins." They said in unision

"I'm pretty sure you know who I am." My brother said

"Well," Cole said "I'm the master of earth. Leader of the team."

"That's Sensei Wu." Nya said pointing to an old man with a white beard who was just coming out on the deck

"Ah, hello my dear. Who are you?" Sensei Wu asked me

"Jane Walker. Jay's older sister." I replied

"Will you be staying?" He asked

I nodded my head.

"You can stay with the girls."


	7. Sneak Peek AGAIN

**Sorry, can't update (;~;) **

**But, I have a sneak peek again (•U•)**

* * *

_X POV:_

"Oh," XX started to say "X, I'm so sorr-"

I cut her off the only way I could.

I kissed her.

* * *

**Next chapter will be (insert word of choice) :)**

**Review! I have 280(exact)views and only 8 reviews! Come on guys!**

**Also, c(::)(::)kies t(::) dixicorn, KiaFlame, and Emili-the-shadow-ninja for giving me more than 1 review ;)**

**Listed authors, you may select 1 cookie each from the words 'cookie' and 'to' in the previous sentence :P**

**(::)Cookies are awesome!(::)**


	8. Mission Complete

**Disclaimer: Ninjago belongs to Lego. I only own OCs.**

* * *

**Ch.6**

_Jane POV:_

I woke up in a strange bed.

'Oh right.' I remembered 'I'm on the Bounty.'

I took a bath and combed my hair. Then I looked in my bag and found a light blue tank top and jean shorts. I quickly put them on and headed to the kitchen.

Cole was inside deciding what type of pancake to make.

"Morning Cole." I said

"Oh, hey Jane." He replied

"Pancakes?" I asked

"Should I make chocolate swirl pancakes, or chocolate chip pancakes?" He asked "Try the samples"

Cole pointed to two pancakes on the table.

I tried the chocolate swirl first then the chocolate chip.

"Jane, are you okay?" Cole asked me

"Why won't I be?" I asked

"Most people can't eat my food. How do you manage to stay normal?" He questioned

"I've tried a lot of adventurous food. They were WAY worse." I replied

"So," I said turning the attention back to the pancakes "Do you guys decide on only these flavors?"

"Yeah." He replied

"Maybe we should try something new." I suggested "Do you like cake-flavored pancakes?"

"Cake's my favorite food." He replied

"Same with me." I said smiling

"Here's the mix." He said

~A little later~

"Take that!" I said throwing cake batter at Cole

"What are you do-**FOOD FIGHT**!" Lloyd and Lorrie shouted entering the kitchen.

_Lorrie POV:_

I knew Jane likes Cole and Cole likes Jane.

But how to get them to-That's it!

I whispered my plan to Lloyd.

"On three." I whispered "One, two, **THREE**!"

We threw batter behind Jane and she tripped and fell on Cole.

_'Mission complete.'_

_Cole POV:_

"Oh my gosh," She started to say "Cole, I'm so sorr-"

I cut her off the only way I could.

I kissed her.

* * *

**To MrsGrintLikesGuysWhoEatCarrots: Now you know ;) Have you found the hint yet? :)**

**Review pwease :3**


	9. YES!

**My gift for I'm-A-GryffindorDauntless-Girl :) Read her fanfics for me :) Might not update tomorrow.  
**

* * *

**Ch.7**

_Jane POV:_

I was shocked but I kissed back. Then Cole pulled away.

"Jane, will you go out with me?" He asked

"**YES!**" I screamed and I hugged him really tight

"When would we tell the others?" He asked me

"Now, I guess."

~With the others~

"Cole and I are dating!" I said clutching Cole's arm

"Congratulations!" They said

"In your face!" I said to my brother "You haven't asked Nya out yet."

"**JANE!**"

~Later~

_Cole POV:_

Jane was watching training when-

"Could I try it?" Jane asked Sensei

"Go ahead."

Jane closed her eyes and concentrated.

Then, she went through the training course.

She jumped up the planks and dogged the swords perfectly.

The water around us seemed to be rising.

In a split second, the water came like a bullet on the dummy (which was ripped to shreds).

Everyone except Sensei stood with their mouths agape.

"Jane Walker, master of water." Sensei announced


	10. Secret Sister

**Ch.8**

_Jane POV:_

"What?" I asked

"You are the light blue ninja of water." Sensei Wu said

He spinjitsued around me. I ended up in a light blue outfit.

_'Best. Day. Ever.'_

**~Later~**

_Kai POV:_

"Lorrie, I-No. Not that" I said to myself

"You know, you should tell her in a special way." Lloyd said

I would've gone to her, but the alarm sounded.

"The serpentine were seen in Cole's hometown." Nya said

**~At Cole's house~**

_Lloyd POV:_

"Sasha where's dad?" Cole asked a girl

She had long black hair that went up to her hips and was wearing a loose yellow shirt that seemed to be ripped and knee cut jeans. She was amazing.

"He was captured by the serpentine. Who are they?" Sasha asked directing her attention to us

"They're my teammates." Cole said "Guys, this is my sister. She's two years younger than me."

_'Two years younger than Cole? That's my age!'o_

Okay so it was introductions blah blah blah and then we went after the serpentine.

_Sasha POV:_

_'That Lloyd guy was kinda cute. The blonde hair, the smile. Wait what am I saying? I can't like him. I just can't.'_

_Kai POV:_

One minute we just met Cole's secret sister, the next we're fighting the serpentine and facing impending doom.

"**DAD!**" Cole and Sasha screamed as they saw him

We were all fighting well. Even the Garmadons, who managed to get Cole to let them fight. That is, until Lorrie fell.


End file.
